Pain
by unseenandforgotten
Summary: When the konoha 12 go out to a new club that just opened, they find out something about one of their fellow shinobi that they didn't know, but what? please R&R SasuNaru, female Naruto, song fic-"Welcome To My Life" by Simple Plan


I wrote this I while ago but I just never got round to updating it, sorry.

Anyway, hope you enjoy

And for those reading "please forgive us", I'll update soon, I promise!!

Even though I haven't even started writing the chapter yet, but I will try

Anyway here's a story I came up with, I heard the song and I instantly thought, 'that's got to be how naruto feels', so here you go

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE SONG OR NARUTO

Song: "welcome to my life" by simple plan

Oh and by the way, they're 19, except neji, tenten and lee who are 20.

And naruto's female!!

"Speech"

_Song words_

(Author notes)

'Thoughts'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was a normal day for the Konoha 12, they had all decided to meet up as no-one had any missions or work. So they were going to have a picnic in team 7's old training ground.

Over the years they had all grown stronger, all making jounin, apart from Neji, Sasuke, and Naruto who had become ANBU and Kiba who had become a hunter nin, with Akamaru faithfully by his side.

They were all eating their lunch when Ino asked a question,

"Hey, I heard there's a new club in town, why don't we all go tonight?"

Everyone instantly began agreeing, apart from Naruto,

"Sorry guys, I can't. I have plans tonight," Naruto started saying, "Maybe another night?"

"Aww, why not Naru-chan?" Kiba asked, trying to annoy Naruto and succeeding

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Naruto shouted, hitting Kiba on the head

"Don't mind him, Naru," Hinata said trying to save her boyfriend, she had lost her stutter years ago.

Naruto just grumbled, something about 'stupid dog breath' was heard

"Anyway, why can't you go to the club, Dobe?" Sasuke asked, using Naruto's old nickname

"I told you, Teme, I have plans. I told the pervy-sage I'd help him tonight." Naruto replied before standing up, "I'd better go, see you guys later." And with that she ran of towards the village to get ready.

"Well anyway, we'd better head, see you tonight. The club's called 'Come Paradise' (AN: guessed yet?), meet us outside at about 7pm" Ino said, before walking away, hand in hand with Choji.

"Hn" Sasuke got up and headed towards the Uchiha compound. Soon after, everyone got up to go their separate ways.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Later that night outside the club-

All of the konoha 12, apart from Naruto, were standing outside waiting to get in.

"Ah, welcome, welcome" Jiraiya said, smiling

Everyone blinked before shouting "Jiraiya!?"

"What?" he asked, wondering what he had done wrong,

"Naruto was supposed to be helping you with something," Sakura said, confused, annoyed and a little hurt

"But, Naruto's inside!" Jiraiya replied, clearly confused

"Wait, What?" Ino asked. Jiraiya nodded before stepping out the way to let everyone enter.

The club was painted a dark red, with a dark brown wooden floor. There was a stage at the far wall. In front of the stage there was tables placed covered with a red table cloth and a candle in the centre. The group made there way to a table, keeping a look out for Naruto. Ino and Choji sat at one table, Kiba and Hinata at another, and then there was Sakura and Lee, TenTen and Neji, Shikamaru and Temari, who was visiting from Suna to see her boyfriend, Shino and his girlfriend from the village, Mei and Sasuke on his own. They were all trying to find Naruto when Jiraiya walked onto the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome, tonight is your lucky night!" He started, looking around at everyone, "As for one night only, we have a special singer, please welcome…NARUTO UZUMAKI!!!"

The konoha shinobi were shocked as Naruto walked onto the stage. She was wearing a fishnet top, with a red tank top over it, showing her stomach and belly piercing. She had a black mini skirt on with fishnet tights, and black, knee high boots. Her golden blonde hair was curled with red streaks put through it. She had an eyebrow pierced and both her ears pierced with a second earring at the top of her right ear. In other words, she looked HOT.

She stepped up to the microphone and started speaking,

"Hi everyone, I'm going to sing a song that just about sums up my whole life. I hope you enjoy it."

Everyone was confused but before they could think more on it, she started to sing…

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?_

_Do you ever feel out of place?_

_Like somehow you just don't belong_

_And no one understands you_

_Do you ever want to runaway?_

_Do you lock yourself in your room?_

_With the radio on turned up so loud_

_So no one can here you screaming_

This was how she truly felt; they could tell she was singing this from experience. They should have known, they were supposed to be her friends. Some friends they were.

_No you don't know what it's like_

_When nothing feels all right_

_You don't know what it's like_

_To be like me_

~chorus~

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked _

_When you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

Is this what she meant about her life? They knew the villagers once hated her but they had finally grown to accept her after she had saved Konoha from Orochimaru and Akatsuki, but why did she still feel this way?

_Do you wanna be someone else?_

_Are you sick of feeling so left out?_

_Are you desperate to find something more?_

_Before you're life is over_

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate?_

_Are you sick of everyone around?_

_With their big fake smiles and stupid lies_

_While deep inside your bleeding?_

She was wearing a mask? They didn't know she felt that way; they should have been there for her instead of caring for only themselves. She taught them that. She helped Sasuke get over his obsession for power and revenge against his brother. She helped Sakura and Ino get over there fan-girl days. She even helped Hinata gain some confidence. She had helped every single one of them, even the Sand Nins.

_No you don't know what it's like_

_When nothing feels all right_

_You don't know it's like_

_To be like me_

That was true; none of them knew what it's like to go through the amount of pain that she has been through. Not one of them. What else didn't they know about her?

~chorus~

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked_

_When you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no ones there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

_No one ever lied straight to your face_

_No one ever stabbed you in the back_

_You might think I'm happy_

_But I'm not gonna be okay_

_Everybody always gave you what you wanted_

_Never had to work, it was always there_

_You don't know what it's like, what it's like_

Sasuke winced. That was what happened to him because he was an Uchiha, everything was just handed to him on a silver platter, where as Naruto either had to work for it, or pay high prices for poor goods. Well that was before the villagers started to accept Naruto.

~chorus~

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked_

_When you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

~chorus~

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked_

_When you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

_Welcome to my life _

_Welcome to my life_

When the song was finished, Naruto stood there with her eyes closed, a single tear escaping. It had always been hard for her to talk about her life when she was younger. She stood there for a few seconds before taking a deep breath and opening her eyes. As soon as she did, the entire club started to cheer. Naruto smiled. Not a fake smile, but a true smile that was soft yet beautiful. She bowed to her audience before walking off stage. Cheers following her.

Sasuke had decided. He was going to tell Naruto his feelings, feelings that he's had for years, every since they were Genin and that had only gotten stronger over the years. He just hoped she loved him back.

Sasuke stood up, gaining the other Konoha ninjas attention. They smiled. They had known for years the feelings that Naruto and Sasuke had for each other. Ever since Sasuke had returned after killing Orochimaru, thanks to Naruto telling him that he didn't need power and revenge. They watched Sasuke walk backstage to try and find Naruto before turning back to the stage to see someone walk on and start singing. They weren't as good as Naruto though, she rocked!

Sasuke walked backstage trying to find Naruto. He found her on the roof outside staring at the stars. Sasuke silently sat down beside her, not saying a word.

"That was what my life used to be like," Naruto started saying, not looking away from the sky, "Well, before I got friends."

Sasuke stayed silent

"When you left, I was heartbroken," Naruto continued, "The villagers; they blamed me for you leaving, because I'm a demon." Sasuke winced but stayed silent.

"For years I tried to bring you back. Everyone else was moving on, continuing their lives. Everyone except me, I refused to get on my life until I had succeeded in bringing you back. But eventually, I too started to give up."

Sasuke felt his spirits fall, 'Does this mean she doesn't feel the same way?' Sasuke thought.

"But then, you came back and I felt my feelings for you resurface. I was confused because I thought I'd given up and gotten rid of my feelings, especially when you said that you'd severed you're bonds with Konoha, and me and after you had put that Chidori through my chest"

Sasuke winced again, why did she have to bring that up? He had not meant it; he was being controlled by the curse mark and his determination to kill his brother.

"So now, I'm confused. I don't know what my feelings for you are. Are they for a brother, or for a lover?" Naruto said, finally looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke gasped. He did this because she may have just admitted her feelings for him, whether they are brotherly or for a lover, he wasn't sure.

Sasuke spoke for the first time after sitting down, "Well I don't know how you feel Naruto, but I know I feel. I love you Naruto, with all my heart."

Naruto gasped, tears instantly forming in her eyes. Sasuke pulled her into a hug and continued,

"I always have and always will"

Naruto hugged back, letting her tears fall.

"I love you too Sasuke, I love you too." Sasuke smiled, not a smirk, but a true smile. He held Naruto closer to himself, and he was never going to let go.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, what do you think? Was it good or bad?

Please review and let me know!!

Just to let you know, there might be another chapter because I feel like it's unfinished so please, look out for chapter 2, which might be the last chapter, not sure yet

Okay I'm going to shut up now, so please review and watch out for part 2!!

~unseenandforgotten


End file.
